El Perro Vagabundo
by Estrella Lunacharski
Summary: ¿Qué he hecho? – se acercó al animal que yacía, acarició su cabeza con suavidad y lo movió un poco – Pobrecito, yo lo siento tanto. Sólo muéstrame que aún vives.


_**Perro vagabundo**_

**Créditos:** GW y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños no a mí.

**Sinopsis:** ¿Qué he hecho? – se acercó al animal que yacía, acarició su cabeza con suavidad y lo movió un poco – Pobrecito, yo lo siento tanto. Sólo muéstrame que aún vives.

* * *

Un automóvil negro iba por la carretera a una velocidad increíble. Acababa de pasar por un pueblo y se dirigía a otro pero aún debía cruzar hectáreas y hectáreas de campo. La conductora del coche había dejado olvidado su pie sobre el acelerador y se dedicaba, en cambio, a charlar amenamente por teléfono.

- Maité, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no le des mi número de celular a nadie? Estoy histérica, mira nada más en que líos y problemas me ha metido tu incompetencia…

Si, la que gritaba nerviosa y molesta era Relena. Últimamente no hacían más que llegarle mensajitos molestos a su celular y, aunque era pacifista, no eran pocas las veces que perdía el control.

* * *

"_**Tengo mucha hambre y no se adonde ir. No entiendo porqué me dejaron solo aquí, porqué se fueron y ya no regresaron por mí. No sé qué hacer, intenté seguirlos pero no funcionó, esa cosa en la que me trajeron corre muy rápido. Pero, ¿Qué es eso? Olfateo, es… **_

_**Nunca corrí tan rápido, el perro aún me persigue y es muy grande para enfrentarme con él. Veo un espacio, por fin, algo de espacio entre estas plantas grandes. Pero… ¿Qué es eso del frente? Sólo sigo corriendo, y siento un dolor sobre mis lomos, miro atrás y veo que algunos de mis pelos quedaron en el alambre. El otro perro lo salta con facilidad y aún me persigue ¿porqué soy tan débil?**_

_**Pero mejor es continuar, no sé pero siento que algo malo me va a pasar. Una cosa negra viene muy rápido hacia mí. No puedo moverme. ¿Qué me pasa?**_

_**Dolor, sólo siento dolor y… no huelo más nada."**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Relena continuaba regañando a su secretaria por teléfono. De pronto sintió que el auto era golpeado levemente y oyó un aullido. Frenó un poco después y salió corriendo del auto para verificar que había ocurrido. Vio un bulto tirado a en medio de la carretera y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

- ¿Qué he hecho? – se acercó al animal que yacía, acarició su cabeza con suavidad y lo movió un poco – Pobrecito, yo lo siento tanto. Sólo muéstrame que aún vives.

Como si fuera por arte de magia, el animal abrió sus ojos y la miró con temor. La muchacha al percatarse de ello sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría y sacando una fuerza de quien sabe dónde, levantó al perro en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta su coche. Lo metió con mucho cuidado en la parte trasera y volvió a su asiento de conductora.

Suspiró, sus ojos se posaron en el espejo retrovisor antes de volver a arrancar el automóvil y se detuvo a observar con atención al perro. Su pelo era de un color marrón claro, las patas eran blancas con algunas motas del mismo marrón y la región de su pecho blanca con los ya mencionados detalles de las motas. Se preguntó mentalmente cuál era el color de sus ojos.

Sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa medio tonta y dio vuelta a la llave, el motor arrancó y el coche siguió su camino. Lo único que Relena pensaba era que debía salvar la vida del pobre animalito que atropelló. Miró el asiento del copiloto porque oyó como si algo vibró, y no se equivocó, su secretaria la llamaba.

Ella agarró el celular, lo apagó y lo tiró en el piso del auto. Lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos eran más molestias. No le interesaba en lo absoluto si el mundo entraba en una crisis, ahora tenía algo que llevar a cabo.

Llegó lo más rápido que pudo al próximo pueblo. Paseó con el coche hasta encontrar una clínica veterinaria y estacionó enfrente. Bajó de su auto y ahora el problema era ¿Cómo cargaría de vuelta a ese perro? Porque, no era un perro pequeño, sino uno bastante grande.

Miró a su alrededor, vio a unos muchachos sentados en una esquina y los llamó silbando. Si, la gran ministra de relaciones exteriores entre la tierra y las colonias, silbando. Los muchachos se acercaron a ella:

- Hola chicos, ¿podrían ayudarme a meter este perro en la clínica? – preguntó ella con su mejor cara, exhibiendo una sonrisa, mientras abría la puerta trasera del coche y señalaba un animal medio muerto – Les pagaré algo – añadió.

Los dos chicos no dudaron un segundo e hicieron tal como ella se los pidió. Saludó a la recepcionista, quien derivó al perro en sala de urgencias. La doctora que apareció de uno de los pasillos señaló algo y Relena junto con los chicos, la siguieron hasta un cuarto blanco y con olor tremendo a medicina.

- Pueden dejarlo aquí – la doctora señaló una camilla.

Las horas pasaron y con ellas los días. El perro atropellado ahora se encontraba mucho mejor aunque estaba vendado y con una pata fracturada.

Era mediodía, Relena Darlian cargaba en una jeringa un poco de leche y unas gotas de un extraño remedio. Había regresado de su trabajo exclusivamente para darle un medicamente a su recién adquirida mascota.

- Oh vamos Tippy, no me hagas esto – rogaba ella al ver que su mascota se negaba rotundamente a abrir la boca y recibir el contenido.

"_**Eso es muy asqueroso, no me gusta"**_

- Cariño, te va a hacer bien, vamos toma – otro intento más con resultado fallido.

La princesa suspiró mientras miraba los ojos color miel de su perro. Le acarició la cabeza y él, en agradecimiento, lamió la palma de su mano. La joven sonrió de manera pícara y con la mano derecha metió la jeringa en la boca de Tippy. El perro agrandó los ojos y como todo animal caprichoso escupió el medicamento.

- ¡¡¡Tippy eres imposible!!! – ella gritó como una loca mientras se sacudía la blusa ya mojada gracias al dichoso perro.

- Quizás podría intentarlo yo – una voz suave y grave se oyó a sus espaldas.

El perro gruño y se puso en posición de ataque. Relena giró el cuerpo para encontrarse nada más y nada menos que con un apuesto muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules cobalto.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó al tiempo que perdió el equilibrio amenazando con caer para atrás y sobre su perro.

Esto hubiera ocurrido si no fuera gracias a las manos del joven que la tomaron de la cintura y la atrajeron hacia él. Relena se encontraba nada más a centímetros del rostro de Heero, sostenida únicamente por él.

Estando sólo a una pequeña distancia de la cara del soldado, la muchacha emitió un leve suspiro al tiempo que su rostro enrojecía completamente. Heero no dijo nada, sólo emuló una sonrisa escondida y la depositó nuevamente sobre el suelo. Se alejó de ella y se puso a la misma altura del perro.

- Hola Tippy. Soy Heero Yuy – dicho esto le extiendo su mano izquierda y el perro la olfateó, para luego mirarlo a los ojos y mover su rabo en señal de que lo reconocía como un amigo – Ahora somos amigos.

Relena quedó boquiabierta. Jamás había visto semejante dialogo y de repente, comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Heero volteó para observarla y levantar una ceja.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó él, estoico como siempre.

- No… nada, solo que… - no pudo continuar su frase ya que comenzó a reír de vuelta.

El soldado la miró y se levantó. Se acercó a la mesada, tomó otra jeringa y le quitó la aguja. Entonces arrojó la aguja al basurero que estaba ahí en la cocina, puso de vuelta leche en la jeringa y la misma cantidad de gotas del dichoso medicamento. Luego, se acercó a Tippy, agarró su hocico con la mano izquierda, metió la jeringa en la boca del animal en la comisura labial izquierda y, vertió todo el contenido de la jeringa. Enseguida, tapó la nariz del perro con la mano derecha y esperó de esta forma a que el pobre bicho no tuviera de otra que tragar su medicamento para no morir de asfixia.

"_**Esto es sumamente cruel, no me caería tan bien este tipo si no fuera por la cara de felicidad que pone mi adorada ama al verlo".**_

La chica observó el acontecimiento anonadada . ¿Era acaso Heero Yuy tan bueno en todo? La pregunta la formuló en voz alta sin darse cuenta y en menos de tres segundos tuvo al muchacho frente a ella.

- En esto y en mucho más – respondió él con una expresión traviesa que nunca ella había visto.

- Yo… estaría encantada si pudieras darle su medicamento a Tippy por el resto del tratamiento, que son tres días – ella escapó de él y se situó detrás de la mesada.

- Está bien - respondió y luego fue junto a ella – Vine a decirte algo.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó fingiendo tranquilidad.

El soldado no respondió, la tomó de la cintura en un abrazo y acercó su rostro al de ella. Aprisionó sus labios con los suyos y empezó con la tortura.

Relena sólo sintió esos labios, dulces, fuertes y por sobre todo deliciosos. No dudó en seguirle la corriente y tampoco calculó las consecuencias. Se había vuelto un ser totalmente irracional en brazos del hombre que amó durante tantos años.

Heero la alzó en brazos y la depositó sobre la mesada. Se colocó sobre ella sin dejar de besarla. Sentía que su sangre hervía al más mínimo contacto con la piel suave de la muchacha. Besó sus labios, sus mejillas, su frente, su nariz, nuevamente sus labios, su mentón. Bajó al cuello en donde continuó su faena besando y mordisqueando aquella piel, dejando su marca personal impresa en el cuello de SU princesa.

Ella a su vez, correspondía a los besos y mordiscos con leves gemidos que soltaba cerca del oído de su amado. Recorría la gruesa y bien formada espalda del hombre y también sus cabellos.

"_**Se… se… van… a… ¡¡¡aparear!!!"**_

Ellos dos no se habían dado cuenta que el animal se quedó observando la escena, pero, como todo buen perro se alejó cojeando de la cocina para dejarlos solos en aquel momento.

La ropa voló por los aires. Besos, abrazos y caricias se hicieron presentes. Gemidos y éxtasis. Luego el final donde ambos yacían sobre su improvisada cama y se mimaban mutuamente.

- Te amo – dijo Heero y besó la frente de Relena con suma delicadeza.

Ella no dijo nada, solamente lo abrazó y besó el cuello del hombre. Se quedaron así, abrazados, para sumirse después en un profundo sueño.

"_**Hoy hace calor, jadeo mucho. Tengo sed y quiero jugar. Allá está Heero, es mejor ir junto a él porque siempre tiene cosas interesantes para hacer. Lo veo, me llama. Corro feliz, ya estoy bien. La pelota, increíble, Heero la lanza y es muy llamativa. Debo ir tras ella, veo que él corre a mi lado. Yo voy a ganarle. La pelota está en mi boca antes que él siquiera llegue. Me la pide y se la entrego. Soy tan feliz desde que vivo aquí con Relena y Heero también. Él viaja muchas veces por mucho tiempo y cuando eso pasa mi ama está muy triste. Por eso siempre duermo con ella, a sus pies, porque sé lo que es que te abandonen. Pero eso es lo raro, Heero siempre vuelve. Pero… ¿para qué irse si va a volver? Cuando él viene ya no puedo dormir con mi ama porque él ocupa la cama a su lado. Igualmente lo quiero mucho"**_

Heero recibió la pelota y la depositó en el suelo. Se escuchó una voz que llamaba a lo lejos y ambos, perro y humano fueron caminando hasta la dueña de aquella voz.

- Mis dos amores. Miren como están, sucios y acalorados. Heero ven, te preparé un jugo de piña como a ti te gusta y tú, aquí tienes tu agua – Relena le dijo esto último al perro y luego fue a abrazar a su novio.

- Gracias – dijo el soldado y bebió todo el contenido del vaso – Necesitamos hablar Relena.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella preocupada.

- Tengo una nueva misión...

- Pero Heero, ¿otra vez misiones? Las tienes como cuatro veces al año – se quejó ella.

- Lo sé, pero entiéndelo. Esto es lo que puedo hacer por ti para mantener la paz.

- Te amo.

- Yo también te amo y lo sabes. Volveré. Lo prometo.

Esa noche, el soldado se levantó de su cama y abrió la puerta de conducía de la habitación al corredor. Tippy entró sigilosamente y como un ritual, Yuy se acercó a la cama, acarició la mejilla de la chica y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

- Te amo – susurró y añadió – Adiós.

La muchacha siquiera se despertó, entonces Heero abrió la ventan y salió al balcón. El perro lo siguió y ambos, uno al lado del otro contemplaban las estrellas y la luna que se cernía sobre ellos.

- Tippy – llamó Heero. El perro lo miró y entonces él se agachó mientras agarraba cariñosamente al animal del cuello – Óyeme bien, cuídala mucho. Sé que tu no comprendes porqué siempre voy y vengo en esta vida, pero las cosas son así. Voy a regresar, pero mientras, debes dormir a sus pies. No quiero que ella se asuste cuando despierte y no me encuentre. Hazla reír, alégrala y por sobre todo, no dejes que ella crea que no la amo, que no llegue a creer que todo esto es una broma. Adiós Tippy.

El ex piloto de Gundam se separó de su perro y saltó la baranda del balcón, hacia abajo perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Tippy se paró sobre la baranda para despedir de un ladrido a su amo. Luego bajó y regresó a la habitación. Subió a la cama, buscó hasta que encontró su hueco y se acostó a los pies de su ama.

"_**No lo entiendo Heero, pero prometo cuidar a mi ama hasta que vuelvas. Lo prometo, por mi colita"**_

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**

* * *

  


* * *

**_

_**Notas: **_Si, esto es lo más raro que he escrito en mi vida pero me moría por concretar la idea.

Breaksistem te dedico esta historia por tu cumpleaños. Espero que te haya gustado y felicidades. Todavía son las 11:30 pm del día sábado 3 de octubre del 2009.

Bueno, espero alguna crítica y… amm no sé. Jajaja.

Saludos a todos!!!


End file.
